The subject matter disclosed herein relates key containers, more particularly, to a key container having a security liner.
Key containers are used in a variety of situations to retain a key to a home, business, automobile, etc. Authorized individuals can access the key by opening the key container, often by entering a combination to open a lock. This is common in the real estate field where a lockbox is used to contain a key to an entrance of a home. Other exemplary applications of key containers include “hide-a-key” products that enable a user to access a spare key when needed.
Die cast key containers have traditionally been used in lockboxes to block access to items housed in the box. Die castings provide the advantages of complex, rigid forms at low cost, but they are subject to cracking under a physical attack due to their brittle physical characteristics. Formed sheet metal key containers, on the other hand, have walls that are tougher to crack but cannot be formed into complex shapes. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved key container providing enhanced security features.